Far Away
by LeximusPrime08
Summary: TrunksMarron. Songfic. After their break up, Marron realizes how much she misses Trunks and vise versa. Real summary inside. Song: Far AwayNickelback. Short Story.


Far Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm poor. Don't sue me, please.

Summary: Songfic. Trunks and Marron break up and now they realize how they truly feel for one another.

A/N: I'm trying to give the reviewers what they want and that's more stories and updates. I hope that's what they want at least. Something I rarely do because I'm lazy and have limited time to do anything. Enjoy.

Song: Far Away- Nickelback

_This time, this place_

_Misused, misplaced_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

The rain fell outside. Softly hitting the window outside. Marron looked out her window into the rain, wondering what happened to her in these last few months that passed. She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Seem like it was yesterday when she was a wandering freshman, lost in the taller, older, more mature advanced high schoolers. The girls in their cliques and talk of make up, gossip of the weekend parties, and who was sleeping with who. The boys who were only interested in the girls with big chests and ass for years and girls who had matured mentally to a high school level. These were the ones who imitated her, the ones she feared to talk to because she felt less superior to them. Trunks, however, never made her feel that way. He was the only thing that helped Marron through that first year. It was that year she realized she had feeling for him and it was that year he was officially named her boyfriend. It surprised her at first that a junior liked little old skinny tomboy Marron. The next two years when by smoothly, a few bumps in the road, but who doesn't have arguments? Senior year for Marron wasn't her year. She didn't get excited and joyful for this year to be her last like everyone else in her class. She wasn't wearing TCU's, Tokyo City University, sweater or t-shirt, the school she was accepted in like everyone else did with the college they were going to. Senior year didn't feel like an end of childhood and a beginning of adulthood, but an end to the happiness Marron felt when she was with Trunks and the beginning to the loneliness life had to offer.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just In case there's just one left_

_Cause you know _

_You know, you know_

Marron looked at the clock on her right side and saw the time. It was 6:56 pm. Time seem to move so slowly to her. It seemed like hours she had been sitting at her window, when it had only been 20 minutes. Marron sighed and got up and went to her closet and grabbed out her favorite pair of Nike Air Force Ones (my fave shoe). They were lavender and white, her favorite color. She used to love them so because Trunks had got them for her on her 17th birthday and they were the color of his hair, another reason why she fell for him in the first place. Now they seemed like normal, ordinary shoes that held no meaning, no significance, and no purpose. Just shoes that were bought for her. She slipped them on and grabbed her white umbrella, jacket, keys, purse, and was out her room and down the stairs.

"Hey Marron, where are you going?" Krillen said, looking up from his word search.

"Just for a ride." She said and thought about it. "I'll be at Bra's house." She said.

"Ok. Call when you're on your way home." He said, going back to his word search. Marron shut the door behind her and jumped in her black Nissan Altima and headed towards the ferry to get off her island to inland.

_That I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

Finally getting inland, Maroon sped off down the highway, not knowing or caring where she was going, just escaping from everything. Outside, it rained still, hitting the car and the windows in a soft rhythm. She looked at where she was heading and it was in the direction of West City. Sure, why not go visit Bra? Trunks wouldn't be there. He was probably working late with the company, probably having another late meeting. She turned on J-43 and exited on West City Exit, traveling into the busy city.

Finally, she reached Capsule Corp. and turned into the parking lot. Like she figured, there were many cars still in the parking lot. She jumped out the car, grabbed her umbrella, and walked to the Briefs residence wing, passing Trunks' silver BMW. She stopped and looked at it, another memory passing her mind. All the times, her and Trunks just up and left, leaving the world behind them. All the times he took her to the beach late at night for a picnic and lay under stars. She had her first kiss in that car. Thinking about it, everything she laid her eyes had a memory of her and Trunks. She sighed; mad she couldn't get him off her mind and walked up to the door.

"Hey Marron! What are you doing here?" Bra said, very ecstatic, opening the door for one of her best friends.

"Hey Bra. Are you busy?" Marron said, still out in the rain.  
" Oh no. Sorry. Come on in." She said, moving out the way for Marron. "What brings you out here?" she asked, taking Marron's wet umbrella.

" I wanted to get my mind off things." Marron said, following Bra into the kitchen.

"Guess what? I got accepted in Tokyo University! We'll be able to go to the same school!" Bra said, hugging Marron.  
" Of course you got in. You have straight As and your ACT score was a 34." Marron said, hugging her back and laughing.

"You're right, but still! I can't wait. Aren't you excited?" Bra asked. Her eyes glistened with little stars that twinkled with happiness.

"Yeah, sure." Marron said, faking a smile.

"Are you still upset about my knuckle headed brother?" Bra asked. _Upset? Upset is not the word. More like mad, bitter, angry, lonesome, and sad._

"You can say that. I'm madder at the way we broke up." Marron said, holding back the tears.

"Have you two talked since?" Bra asked, getting some apple juice out the refrigerator and two cups out the cabinet.

"No. The last time I talked to him is when I gave him his sweater back. And that was 3 weeks ago." Marron said, taking her cup from Bra. "Thanks." She said, taking a sip.

"You want to spike it. You know, drink away our troubles and celebrate college." Bra asked, going to the wine cabinet.

"Naw, I'm not up to it, plus I have to drive back home." Marron answered her.

"Maybe next time." Bra said, sitting back down. Marron smiled at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. "Well, come on. The nail shop is still open until 10:00 tonight. Let's get a quick medi-pedi. My treat!" Bra said, pulling Marron out the door with her.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for just one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'll withstand_

_All the hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

Outside, it poured still, more than it did when the two girls left. The entered Capsule Corp. at 8:45 p.m. and the storm hadn't let up yet.

"Well the ferry's closed for sure, so it looks like you're stuck here tonight." Bra said, shaking her umbrella out the door and shutting it immediately afterwards.

"I guess so. I still have my clothes here?" Marron said, dreading being in the same house with Trunks.

"Yeah. It's all in the guest room you always sleep in." Bra said, going in the living room. _The guest room is next to Trunks' room._ Marron shook her head to lose the thoughts in her head. More memories of her late nights besides Trunks in his bed, the only light being the moon and stars shining on them.

"Dad, can Marron stay the night since it's pouring out?" Bra asked Vegeta in her baby voice, knowing it was already ok with her parents because Marron is always at the house.

"I don't care Bra." Was his only response to her question.

"Ok, thanks. Love you. Come on Marron, to my room." She said, kissing Vegeta on the cheek and pulling Marron up the stairs.

"I really like this color on you. It's perfect for you." Bra said, examining Marron's nail color and design.

"I thought I'll try to be different this time." Marron said, looking at them herself. She had got an electric blue base with different colored designs and swirls.

"A new start, a new look." Bra said, turning on her radio. Lloyd's Get It Shawty was playing once she turned it on. " Oh! I love this song!" Bra exclaimed dancing all over the room with Marron until it went off and Mario's How Do I Breathe came on. _How do I breathe without Trunks? He's been my all for 3 years. How can I go on?_ Marron thought to herself, not hearing Bulma come in the room.

"Hey Marron. You staying over or your parents want you home?" Bulma asked, looking at the girls' nails.

"Um, yeah, I am." Marron said, thinking about it, she did have to call her parents and let them know she was staying.

By 11 o'clock, Bra was in the bed and ready to go to sleep. Marron laid in the guest bed, looking at the ceiling. She tried closing her eyes and falling asleep, but it wasn't working. She was nowhere near sleepy and knowing that Trunks was in the room next to her, really kept her up. She groaned and rolled on her side, hoping the change of position would put her to sleep. No success. She heard music, soft, but loud enough for her to hear. It was coming from Trunks' room. She closed her eyes listening to the music playing. She began whispering the lyrics as they played.

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming that you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_Marron, come one. You're stronger than this. You can get over this. He's just a guy. They come and go. _Marron told her self this over and over again, yet she couldn't make herself believe it. _He's the guy you fell in love with for the first time._ Marron sighed and got up out of bed. She was getting hungry and food would get her mind off of things. She slipped in her house shoes and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Some one was in the living room, watching t.v. She figured it was Vegeta, since it was a normal routine for him to be up late, looking at boring human shows, as he said it. Marron made a quick sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water and sat in the kitchen, not wanting to disturb Vegeta. In mid-sandwich, she heard someone come towards the kitchen. She looked up and saw Trunks. Marron mouth was slightly gapped opened and she almost dropped her sandwich. He was still in his suit, yet it was disorganized and it sloppy hung on his body. He looked as if he was still asleep. He looked up and saw Marron's soft blue eyes looking at him.

"Um, hey Marron." He said, pushing his lavender bangs out of his face.

"Hi." Marron whispered out weakly. Trunks smiled sleepily and leaned on the door frame for support. _Wow, he looks so sexy when he's sleepy. _Marron thought to herself as Trunks moved to the refrigerator, searching it for something.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

Marron tried to concentrate on her sandwich and not on the sex god in front on the refrigerator. She was trying to calm her racing thoughts, when Trunks voice pushed her out her thoughts.

"So, what's up with you? I heard that you got into Tokyo University with Bra." He said, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Yeah. It's far away but close to home, you know?" Marron said, taking another bite of her sandwich. "How's being the president of Capsule Corp. going?" She asked, secretly cringing, thinking about how it was one of the reasons they broke up.

"Stressful. Long and boring. Repetitive." Trunks said, flashing a pretty Bulma Briefs smile. Another thing she fell in love with while she was with Trunks. Too many memories that had to leave. Too many painful memories.

"Sounds like senior year and college." Marron said, proud she was actually having a conversation without yelling and crying with Trunks. Their first actual conversation since before they broke up.

" Yeah. Sorry to cut the convo short, but I have 3 meetings in the morning and I need to sleep like yesterday. Night." Trunks said, leaving with a bottle of water and 2 Advil's, leaving Marron alone again. She listened for the t.v. to go off and for Trunks footsteps to creep up the stairs and into his room. Marron sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and threw her stuff away, going up the stairs with another water bottle. She walked to the guest room and listened outside her door at Trunks. He was quiet, creeping around his room when finally he stopped movement once he got in bed. Marron closed her eyes and walked in the quiet guest room, getting under the covers, still unable to sleep. The same song played again through the walls to Marron's ears. _Does he have to play that song over and over again?_ Marron put her pillow over her head and tried to mask all sounds out, yet the song played over and over again in her mind. _I'll be far away soon enough. May 24. Far from West City High, far from that little island, far away from Trunks…._ Marron kept telling herself this, yet she couldn't bring herself to believe it. No matter how far away she could go, she could never escape how she really felt for Trunks.

" Why do you wish to torture me, Love?" Marron whispered out loud, hoping something, someone, anything heard her wish. Marron was startled by the slight tapping on her door. She figured it was Bra, wake, wanting to talk to Marron until she fell back asleep again. Though she loved Bra, she was not in the mood for talking.

"Come in Bra." Marron called out, rolling her eyes. She wasn't up to talking, so she decided on letting her talk herself to sleep.

"It's Trunks." Trunks said, cracking open the door.

"Oh. Come in." Marron said sitting up in the bed. Trunks then opened the fully and he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Were you sleeping? I could just-" He said, starting to leave.

"No. I wasn't. Just, sit down." Marron said, patting next to her on the bed.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Get some things off my mind." He told her, sitting down. She could still smell his cologne, even though he had on sweatpants and a wife beater. Memories. It was the same cologne she bought him on his 20th birthday.

_Cause I needed_

_I needed to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I loved you all along_

"So, what's up?" she said, taking in his presence.

"I was just, I've been thinking about us lately, and I-I don't know." Trunks trailed off, thinking of what to say next. "Do you still have feelings for me? I mean, do you still feel the same?" he asked her. Marron suddenly was at a loss of words.

"Um, well I…kinda….still feel the same for you." Marron said, thanking Kami that it was dark in the room and Trunks couldn't see her face turning red.

"Oh, I was wondering because I kinda feel the same way, I mean I do feel the same way." Trunks said, moving closer to Marron. She turned her head towards him, able to see his ocean blue eyes staring back into her light blue eyes. Marron signed and allowed herself to feel for him again, to let herself drift off into Trunks. He leaned in to kiss her and there she was, falling again.

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, hold on to me and never let me go_

Marron was the one to pull away from the passionate kiss.

"Trunks, I-we…we broke up for a reason. Yes, I still love you, but I can't be with you and risk yo hearting my heart again, because I feel old wounds opening while I'm with you." Marron said, wiping a stray strain of hair from her face, along with a falling tear. She heard Trunks sigh softly watched him reposition himself to sit up.

"So, you want to stay apart?" He asked, looking back at Marron. She softly nodded her head, letting the tears fall down. _Don't let him see you cry. Be strong and walk away._ Marron let the soft sob escape her lips, even while her conscious told her otherwise. Trunks got up and walked in front of Marron. He hugged her, feeling her shake from tears. He let go, kissed her on the forehead, and walked to the door. Before leaving he stood in the doorway and whispered.

"Goodbye Marron. I still love you, too." And he left her to cry herself to sleep that night.

_Keep breathing, hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and never let me go…_

Hoped you liked it. Please R&R! Lyrics from 


End file.
